Fallen Heights
by featherstormx
Summary: Oh, Featherstorm remembers it all. The fire, the menacing look on his face, the shouting, and they didn't even know it! Follow along on Featherstorm's journey through life, the ups and downs, and the goods and bads. TRUST ME THE STORY IS BETTER THAN IT MAY SOUND.
1. Flames be Blazing

A smokey aroma that filled the leader's den awoke Gingerstar. She wearily opened her eyes.

Orange flames were quickly spreading into the camp. She jumped up in fear.

"Fire! Fire! Everyone, head for the creek!" The sunset-furred feline shouted for the whole clan to hear.

Gingerstar raced out of the den. All the others were, too. The only queen, Grayspots, clutched to her kit. Featherkit. The queen let out a small cough.

The deputy, Redsong, was leading the shaken cats out of the camp towards the creek. Blazingpaw offered to help carry Featherkit. Grayspots hesitated but agreed and ran ahead.

"GO! GO!" She screamed hoarsely. Everyone seemed to be out. The camp was quiet. However, she noticed a fire-colored tail slip through the bushes on the other side.

_That's where the cliff is._

_That's where the fire is spreading from._

_That's were my mother died._

Thoughts raced through the leaders mind. She must follow.

Gingerstar ran after the cat. It was Blazingpaw, appearing to be trying to save Featherkit from falling off the cliff.

Gingerstar sped over. "Featherkit!" She gasped. The small gray kit was clutched to a twig stuck into the cliff-side.

Flames roared below. Featherkit's emerald optics were wide with fear. Gingerstar reached out a paw. It wouldn't reach.

The twig started to crack. The kit let out a squeal of fear, crying for Grayspots. "Help meeeee!" She pleaded.

Featherkit coughed from the smoke, and that was it...

It snapped...

It was over...

Featherkit fell into the rioting flames. It was a rather high drop.

Gingerstar let out a cry. A squeak. Blazingkit just stood there in complete silence.

"I'm sorry." His voice and his face showed a blank expression.

Gingerstar's ears went flat. The fire was spreading at an even faster rate now.

"Let's go." She said, and with that, they dashed off.

They arrived at the creek. Redsong was making sure everyone was here. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the two arrive.

"Thank StarClan you are-" she was cut off by Grayspots. "Where is my baby." Her tone was mixed with anger, worry, grief, and distrust, and it didn't sound like a question, more like a demand.

Blazingpaw wouldn't meet her furious eyes. So instead, they blazed into Gingerstar's.

"I'm so sorry, Grayspots. She has faced the same fate as your sister, I'm afraid." It was hard telling this to her aunt. Informing her that her kit just died and all.

The fury in her green eyes changed to disbelief, and then to grief. "No. No. NO! My poor baby! NO! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KIT?!" The spotted feline screeched.

All of BirdClan hung their heads, mourning for their loss. Gingerstar sighed and jumped on a small tree stump.

"Cats of BirdClan!" She called loudly, despite her voice crack. "I'd like to give our loss today, Featherkit, her warrior name!" Small whispers of shock spread through the crowd.

"Featherkit, to honor your Clan, the name you shall leave Birdclan and go to Starclan with is..." He paused for a moment. It had started to drizzle, and the clouds promised a storm. "Featherstorm."


	2. Stars and Snakes

Featherkit screamed as she fell.

It was hazy. The smoke burned her emerald eyes.

But right before she fell, something jumped from the side, barreling her away from the fire, and everything went dark...

* * *

She awoke, only to see a starry scenery, with two almost transparent cats sitting close by.

"Featherkit." One, a small black tom-kit mewed, rather maturely. He had her same features, the green eyes, around the same size, except Featherkit's left paw was a cream white.

The gray kit squeaked. "Ashkit!" She was so happy to see her... _dead _brother...

Realization hit the kit. "I'm dead..." She said dully. The other cat, a tortoiseshell she-cat, stepped forwards.

"No, Feather. You are knocked out." She meowed in a strong, bold voice. "I am Spongestar, former leader of SorrelClan."

She shuffled her paws. "Well, how come a leader from BirdClan didn't greet me?" She paused and looked around. "And wouldn't I have _burned?_"

The multi-colored leader smiled. "That, is for another time. Your name to StarClan was to be Featherstorm. And that is your name. You tell no cat about your clan, except your savior. You will live a new life, away from the clans. We will be there to guide your way."

And then, the stars swirled around, and everything flashed out.

* * *

Feather_storm'_s pretty leaf-green eyes fluttered open. She was in a small tree-den. A yawn escaped her jaws: It must have been a nightmare of some sort. She stretched and stood up, padding out of the den. She was immediately shocked, this was not camp!

A dark tabby-tom was facing the other way, most likely listening to the birds and prey rustling around in the grass. He turned around, revealing a small scratch in his right ear, and bright, ocean blue eyes.

"Oh, thank the Endless Hunters your're alright!" He mewed gratefully.

The smoke-furred feline took a step back, then accidentally stumbling backwards. "T-t-the f-fire?! I-it-it was r-r-real?!" She questioned, frightened.

The mystery tom tilted his head. "Why, yes, of course! And by the way, what was a kit like you doing by the fire? You are lucky you're not _hurt_!"

She looked at her paws. "Clan." was all she muttered. He took a nervous side glance. "Eh... yeah... haha... I'm Snake!" He smiled.

The she-cat breathed in the forest scents. _Tell him your name. You will be staying here. _A voice said in her head. She sighed. "I'm Featherk-" She stopped herself, "-storm, and it's a pleasure to... meet you?" The kit said in an awkwardly fashion.

He yawned. "You too. Well, something tells me you haven't learned how to hunt. We eat when the sun is in the middle of the sky." She gaped.

"_That _long?" Featherstorm complained, her stomach starting to growl. Snake chuckled. "Everyday!"

**Sorry it's so short! Anyways, The next few chapters will be them getting to know each other, and yeah. Read and review, please! ^.^**


End file.
